In the mind of Finn, and Rachel
by Moments Captured
Summary: With this story it got a little away from my original intention but it's a POV of Rachel what if Rachel hadn't kissed Puck in season 2. than there's another chapter with Finns POV as well, let me know I'll take criticism


_Rachel sat in front of her mirror like she always did when she was beginning to feel that twinge of insecurity coming around. She had really not done it much until she met Finn Hudson. He was like the perfect high for her, he was oddly adorable and his maturity level stuck at 10 years old was intriguing. Normally she couldn't even be seen with someone who's vocabulary included simple grammer. but with him it didn't matter if all he said was "cool" she'd just imform him of a better more advanced word that means the same thing. Honestly it scared her that this simple man was making her break her own set rules, making her bypass things she hasn't bypassed in over seven years. She knew what it was she was in love. She knew that it was an unrequited one this time because he was much out of her league but not in the right way where he was just to smart for her, and had much more pure driven love for learning. No.. this was in that he's the star football player of you're small town of Lima, Ohio were the only thing you want to do is get out and you stick to that till you meet the right person who if they asked you to just be with them you'd give up you're dreams for them. and you're just the "loser" the one who has trained herself to be almost emotionless around others who gets slushied and bullied and shoved and than go brush it off and keep moving. She felt like she was living with her life on fast forward and than she came up on Finn and it went back to play and she was living again. She liked that.. when he kissed her in the auditorium for the first time while they were practicing his singing she felt the moment he made that comment about touching him in his heart which he assumed was on the other side of his chest(god forbid if he ever wanted to become a surgen) she felt all possible oxygen leave her. She felt as though the only breath she'd recieve was when his lips brushed gently against her own. But of course all good things must come to an end. He quickly must have snapped back to reality and realized he had been kissing a "loser" a nobody who was on the lower end of the high school food chain, no he had his perfect cheerleading girlfriend. Even if she was the Ice queen herself. Than she fast forwards to the moment when Kurt and Mercedes so kindly imformed her that Quinn was "knocked up" and the baby daddy was Finn. she felt like her world fell apart, he was just with her last night they had been bowling he said he wanted to spend more time with her. She had been willing to quit the play, she was going to come back to glee for him.. than she wasn't upset anymore she was angry. She ran out of the choir room and saw him walking all tall and full of pride so she yelled for him and as soon as he turned around like an instant reaction she smacked him across his face. He looked at her dumbfounded. she had let him have it, she couldn't believe he had the nerve to kiss her! He lied to her for his own gain she was furious but the thing that hurt the most was that she couldn't stay mad at him he had a hold on her heart and the smallest smile or smirk from him sent her stomach in full blown butterflies. Than as she saw Finn struggling to get a job she couldn't leave him feeling so helpless so she helped him get a job. She knew that to put aside her romantic feelings she still needed to be his friend. He was the first one to befriend her even though his social status was above important to him, he at least made an effort. but it still wasn't enough to keep their affair going but alas fate showed it's tall darkhaired dorky-self again and when she had found out that Quinn's baby was not Finns but Pucks she knew deep down she had to tell him when she did she instantly regretted it the look on his face was unforgetable._

_Flashback-_

_Finn; Wait.. you're telling me that.._

_Rachel; Yes Finn I hate to be the one to be honest and tell you since no one will even though they all know.. Quinn's baby is not yours it's Noah's._

_Finn; How the fuck is that possible they didn't even have sex.. did the...Oh my fucking god! _

_Rachel; Finn I know this is going to be hard to ac.._

_Finn didn't even stay there to listen to the rest he had bolted to the choir room and once he saw pucks face he was talking to Quinn and his hand was on her stomach. he didn't even say his name he punched him in the back of his head and from there he knew nothing. Complete blackout he just wanted him to feel pain more pain than he felt at that time and he would make him have that pain. Mr. Schue finally came and broke them apart. He finally calmed down enough to talk. _

_"Just tell me... is it true?"_

_"Yes...Pucks the father"_

_after those were spoken he couldn't believe it everyone around him looked at him with sympathy, pity, deciet. everyone knew but only one girl had the guts to tell him. that was the day Finn Hudson saw rachel as his only bestfriend. _

_She remembered it so well since they had a whole new sort of bond a friendship that was strong, and than Jesse came along. He was her perfect match he had just as much confidence, talent, and bossyness as she did. She remembered when Finn got mad because she lied about breaking up with Jesse. but she always felt Finn dragged her along, kept her their to play with her heart but she loved him. When her and Jesse ended as they did Finn was there to pick up those peices of her broken heart, and he carefully glued each peice back together. But as she stands here lookinf in her mirror seeing Puck sitting on her bed she decides it wasn't worth it. _

"I'm sorry Puck I can't do this"

_She couldn't help but feel like she got it right._


End file.
